


That Would Be Enough

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Krypton never exploded, Listen I don't know what happened here, Mild military plot no one is here for, Not quite fluff but not really angst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: "Both, Ambassador Danvers and her husband were scientists, chosen to bridge Krypton’s relationship with Earth for their work on energy sources; and their daughter, Alexandra, showed the same aptitude for the sciences as her parents did."orThe Danvers go to Krypton as ambassadors for Earth, but not everything goes as planned.(General Danvers Week, Krypton AU)





	That Would Be Enough

 It had been over two years since Alex had come to Krypton. Astra had been there, standing near her sister as they’d received the new ambassador and her family, her detached professionalism contrasting with the warmth of Alura’s smile. “You’ll like them,” Alura had told her, gently fixing the pin on her cape, “they are good people.” And while Astra had always been the more skeptical of the two, it was hard not to be taken in by Alura’s light spirits.

 Still, as the General of the kryptonian army, Astra had watched impassively watched as the Danvers stepped out of their spaceship, looking much less imposing than Astra had imagined them to be. She’d read about them, of course; seeing as she was about to assign some of her soldiers to the protection of these people, it was reasonable that she’d want detailed files on them. Both, Ambassador Danvers and her husband were scientists, chosen to bridge Krypton’s relationship with Earth for their work on energy sources; and their daughter, Alexandra, showed the same aptitude for the sciences as her parents did.

 For almost six months, Astra saw very little of the Danvers. They spent most of their time in the labs, or fraternizing with the council. Alura and her family were the ones who mostly found themselves in the company of the Danvers family. Kara was especially taken with Alexandra, seeing as they both shared an interest over science. Astra could vaguely recall her niece excitedly telling her all about how Alex was really really smart and such a fast learner.

And then, the Daxamite attack happened. It was an unusual situation, given the daxamites’ tendencies to isolate themselves; and a poorly planned attack, which wasn’t anything like the logical strategies the daxamites were known to employ. The only big damage had been one of the bioengineering labs, which had been hit on the line of fire. No one had lost their lives, thankfully, but Jeremiah Danvers had been in the building at the time, and had gotten hurt.

 The following day, Astra had been surprised when one of her soldiers knocked on her office door to tell her Miss Danvers wanted to speak to her. Alexandra had walked in with her hands behind her back, fire in her eyes and her jaw set tight. “Miss Danvers,” Astra said, calmly taking in Alex’s stance, “how may I help you?” it had been a question made partially out of politeness and partially out of interest. She hadn’t known the Danvers girl then, but something in her had seemed to sense her energy, drawing her in.

 “Today’s attack was not the last, was it?”  she’d asked tersely, her lips pursing as if to stop more words from coming out. Astra had sighed and leaned against the back of her chair, carefully regarding the young woman in front of her. She’d known where that conversation was going, and she probably should’ve lied, told Alex that everything was alright and that the Daxamites were probably not coming back. She hadn’t. Instead, she’d told Alex about the Daxamites and their logic, their love of strategy and their tendency to not leave their planet unless they saw an opportunity.

 Two days later Alex had joined the Kryptonian Army,  much to the concern of her parents.

 That had also been the day Astra had become Alex’s protector, in a way. Alura had come to visit her, to tell her that the Danvers were very upset that their daughter had decided to become a part of the army. And Astra understood, really, Alexandra was a bright young woman who could have a bright and probably much longer future in the scientific field, but Alexandra was also an adult who could make her own decisions, there wasn’t much Astra could do to stop her. And that is what she’d told her sister. Alura had chewed her bottom lip then, letting the silence hang between them for a few seconds. She’d then asked her to make sure that, at least, Alexandra could defend herself; and Astra had smiled. That she could do.

 Now, if there was one thing Astra had never done, was take it easy on her soldiers; and it wasn’t uncommon for her to choose a few recruits to train herself, especially if they were talented. And Alex had been talented, from the moment she’d stepped on the sparring mat. She’d lacked the technique, of course, but she’d been quick to pick up her partner’s fighting styles, finding openings she could take advantage of. So, Astra had chosen Alex to train with her, and not a single person had seemed surprised.

 Alex had been quick to pick up on the physical part of her training, but more than that, she had shown herself to be a good strategist, her brain quickly running through possible consequences and probable outcomes. Astra had been impressed, especially when, a few weeks laters, Alex had helped her figure out the Daxamite plan during one of their discussions. Once their plan was clear, it was easy for them to plan a defence, making sure no one was caught in the crossfire.

 Truthfully, Astra hadn’t planned on becoming fond of Alex. She hadn’t planned on spending long nights with her sitting at the opposite side of her table; their conversations getting further and further away from professional topics as the hours went on. She hadn’t planned on treasuring the way Alex’s hair fell in front of her eyes, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or the way her eyebrow would raise when she was being particularly sarcastic. And she absolutely hadn’t planned on feeling like her body was on fire every time she and Alex would spar, her senses on over overdrive  and their bodies touching every time one of them would get pinned to the ground.

 Still here she was, with Alex pinned between her and a wall, one of her hands tangled in her hair, and her teeth sinking into Alex’s bottom lip, intent on making her gasp and grab her hip harder. She could feel one of Alex’s legs pressing between her own, making her buck forward, looking for more, as a chuckle reached her ears. It was like she could feel everything, and yet her world had been reduced to the warmth and pressure of Alex’s body against her, to the sound of their heavy breathing echoing through the training room, and the taste of Alex’s kisses in her mouth.

 There was nothing official about their relationship, if you could call it that. It was hard, what with her being Alex’s superior, and one day they would talk about it. About how Astra couldn’t keep her eyes away from Alex, no matter the situation they were in; or about how Alex’s fingers always found a way to brush against her whenever they were close. Someday, they would talk about the warm smiles they would share during dinners at the Danvers household, when no one was looking. But, for now, Astra would settle for having Alex panting against her lips and arching into her when she tugged on her hair. Yes, for now, that would be enough.


End file.
